deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Kendra Daniels
Kendra Daniels was the computer specialist aboard the USG Kellion and part of the emergency maintenance team and secretly an agent working for an unknown party, presumably EarthGov. She was the primary human antagonist of Dead Space. Biography No information of Kendra's life prior to her service on the Kellion was given upon Zach Hammond's request.Dead Space: Chapter 12: Dead Space Background Request She was inserted into the team upon persistent recommendations by a higher-up in the Concordance Extraction Corporation. She may have been working for the Earth Defense Force and worked as a covert agent for secret missions such as the mission to Aegis VII. Incident on the USG Ishimura Shortly after the crash landing of the USG Kellion, the crew made their way into the USG Ishimura's Flight Lounge. There, the crew was attacked by multiple Necromorphs who immediately dispatched the two lower ranked security personnel, Cpl. Chen and Cpl. Johnston. The crew scattered. Kendra ran with Hammond while Isaac Clarke made his own route to relative safety. She and Hammond contacted Isaac from the Bridge as he moved through the ship, guiding Isaac through various locations until she and Hammond are attacked by a Leaper. The Necromorph drove them from the Bridge, separating Kendra from Hammond. After finding refuge in the Ishimura's Computer Core, Kendra successfully barricaded herself inside and kept in contact with Isaac Clarke and Zach Hammond through their RIG links. She used her computer skills to assist them with their tasks around the ship by overriding the doors throughout the ship as well as uncovering the mystery behind the vessel's infestation. She frequently expressed her distrust toward Hammond, suspecting that he knew more about the Marker than he led on. She behaved much more frantically than both Hammond and Isaac, often urging them to abort the mission and focus on the escape. Later on, the Red Marker's influence began to take it's toll on Kendra, causing her to hallucinate. These hallucinations included seeing her brother and at one point, Kendra mentioned seeing her brother waving at her from a security monitor, even though she said "It was not possible". Return to Aegis VII Securing the Marker After recovering the Red Marker from the Ishimura's Cargo Bay, Kendra left her position in the Computer Core to meet up with Isaac and Dr. Terrence Kyne at the escape shuttle in order to return the Marker to the surface of Aegis VII. However, as soon as Isaac approached, Kendra shot Kyne in the chest with a Divet pistol in order to secure the shuttle and the Marker for herself. Kyne died almost instantly as the shuttle took off and exited the Ishimura, effectively stranding Isaac. While on the shuttle, Kendra (Through her RIG link) revealed herself to be a covert agent who was specially selected by 'higher ups' to be on board the USG Kellion to recover the Marker. She also revealed the true origin of the Marker and it's purpose, a man-made replica of the true Marker discovered on Earth. Kendra bid Isaac farewell, but Nicole Brennan (In reality, a hallucination caused by the Marker) showed Isaac how to recall the stolen shuttle. Kendra's shuttle was recalled back into the landing bay, but not before Kendra boarded an escape pod and crash landed somewhere near the Necromorph infested colony on Aegis VII. Stranded, but not defeated, Kendra hid in wait as Isaac made his way through the Necromorph-infested colony to return the Marker to it's pedestal which upon doing so sent a wide electromagnetic pulse out that disabled the Ishimura's gravity tethers, causing it to drop it's payload down toward the planet that it was excavated from. As Isaac hurried into a decontamination room on the way to his escape, Kendra made her move, trapping him within the facility as she retook the Marker. As revenge for acting against her, Kendra revealed the truth to Isaac: Nicole killed herself before the Kellion arrived with a hallucination guiding Isaac the whole time, stating that he was "just as insane" as Dr. Kyne and Captain Matthius. She also confessed that she was starting to like Isaac. After giving her farewells, Kendra hurried back to the landing pad, intending to strand Isaac on the doomed planet while she escaped with the Marker in tow. Death As Kendra was preparing to load the Marker into the shuttle and make her escape, she was apprehended by Isaac who made his way around the facility through another route. Before he could reach her, the Hive Mind rose up from the mining crater and smacked her away from the shuttle with a tentacle, gravely injuring her. As Kendra tried to get up, she screamed as one of the massive tentacles smashed down onto her, crushing her body and slamming her against a nearby wall. Kendra died immediately upon impact, causing her RIG to flat line as the Hive Mind emerged from the crater. Legacy In the end, Kendra's mission failed as the Marker was destroyed in the impact, foiling her employers' plans for the artifact. However, only a couple of years later, the Earth Government started building more and more Markers with the help of a drugged Isaac and others like him. Trivia *Tonantzin Carmelo provides the voice and likeness of Kendra. *It's believed that Kendra was aware of Nicole's death since Chapter 3, when she reached the Computer Core of the USG Ishimura, as said Core had the recordings of all the crew members. She simply saw no advantage into revealing the truth for Isaac or Hammond. *At the beginning of the game, Kendra wears a jacket, which she loses after being separated from Hammond but before barricading herself in the Ishimura's computer core. Judging by cuts and bruises on her body, she was most likely attacked by Necromorphs and had her jacket torn off. Kendra has a weapon holster on her right leg, where she stores her standard-issue high-powered Divet pistol. **Unlike other characters in the game, Kendra wears her RIG underneath her clothing, with the health meter hidden underneath her jacket. Her rig can later be seen on the Aegis VII Colony, due to losing her jacket during the game. *It's unknown how Kendra was able to successfully navigate through the Ishimura and Aegis VII colony when they were overrun by Necromorphs. Unlike Isaac and Hammond, she had no armor or effective weaponry (only a Divet). *Kendra mentions seeing her brother on the Ishimura's ''Security Monitors several times throughout the game, though she mentions this is "impossible". It is never stated if this means her brother was dead prior to the game or otherwise however. **It was later established that the Marker specifically causes hallucination of dead loved ones, lending to the likelihood Kendra's brother had been long dead. *It is implied Kendra was the one blocking Hammond's RIG signal during the events of ''Dead Space, rendering communication impossible, although this is never proven. *Kendra's body parts seem to disappear after The Hive Mind fully emerges. However, if the player looks under the tentacle covering where she fell the player can see her foot and an arm, which cannot be retrieved with Kinesis. *There are more than a few similarities between Kendra Daniels and Daina Le Guin of Dead Space 2. Both Kendra and Daina initially start off as allies to Isaac, only to betray him at a pivotal moment. Both work for established organizations that have plans concerning the Marker, albeit different plans and organizations. Both are skilled computer technicians, as demonstrated by Kendra's role on the USG Kellion repair team, and Daina's tracking and various technical assistance provided during Clarke's journey to the top of the Church. *Kendra Daniels was named one of the 'Hottest Video Game Babes of 2008' by Maxim Magazine. Gallery File:1693866-kendra2.jpg File:Kendra.JPG|Kendra during the shockpoint to Aegis 7 File:danielsriglink.png|Kendra when she talks to Isaac via Isaac's RIG. Kenn.jpg File:Kendra2009.jpg|Kendra's outfit as she arrived on the Ishimura (Left), Kendra without her jacket on Aegis 7 (Right) File:Kendra-Jacket-Orthos.jpg|Kendra Daniels concept art File:Kendra-Orthos.jpg|Kendra sans jacket File:Kendra-Gore.jpg|An unused concept for a gored Kendra Kendra1.png|KendraOutfitNO.1 Notes Sources de:Kendra Daniels es:Kendra Daniels Category:USG Kellion Crew Members Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased